Data such as content can be provided by multiple sources. Recipients of data often expect to receive the data at a scheduled time. However, certain sources of the data can habitually provide data outside the scheduled time, which may be undesirable to certain parties, such as the recipients of the data. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.